Amnesia World: Later Crowds
by WinxClubCapitalism
Summary: When one of her dearest friends is declared missing, our darling heroine plunges herself into an epic journey to save him. Along the way, she will encounter lost loves and old friends. Experience the heart-pounding romance and breathtaking danger of Amnesia Worlds: Later Crowds.
1. Dude, Where's My Kent?

Hello my name is fence. Im a cute girl. I roll one of mi braids up into a little hair turd n pin it to the side of my head lol. Do Not Ask Me Any More Questions this is all you need to knoew (A/n: i hate it when people take forever to discribe the charecters! We dont carre bye)

Today im go say hi to tome. Tomea is an attractive piece of trash mmmmmmMMM he bleogns in the dumpster so this is where i put him? In the dumpster behind my house? I think this is a good place for him. I will describe tomer for you: junk.

"Yes hello tome" i sya. He see me and start crying tears of jOY BOOHOO CRYBABY TRASHMAN "f-f-f-f-fence-chan" "yes tome i am fence" he wont stop doing a crying. Tome hates himself a lot because he is aware that he's a garbage so thats why he's a big gay baby. , Tomato (LOL AUTOCORRECT but i kcept it in bc its funny XD) always ovarreacts! ! "fence..my life...my love...my light...my everything..my reason for-" Tomato says with sad. i shut the dumpster lid on this little gya baby lol. Bye!

As i walk away i hear Tamara screaming in the trashcan which makes me smile haha what's a girl to do? :)

Umm i cant hang around to talk to toma today. All i wanted to do was say hello because i have to meet with Kentucky for tutorials on how to stop failing every single one of my classes. School is hard. I Do Not Like kentucky either but he teaches me helpful tips for schoo. h e has extremely ugluy clothes and he does not knwo this but i call What Not to Wear every night and try to get him in their because he dresses like tripp pants and a straight jacket had a baby. Maybe sometday he will make it,

When i go to see kentucky for lessons, i do not wear my seatbelt and i pray a car will hit me so i can go to heaven and get out of tutoring lol. It hasnt happened yet :( i wish i could ask Tome for help but he's not very good at school. He puts my name (Fence) down for every answer ugh. Maybe he is trying not 2 forget it, since he has alwyas suffered from random memory loss, like thta time i told him i liked him! It never happened,. We're both so, so dum.b.

When i get to the place where i am meeting kent, he is not there. I hope someone locked him in the public restroom or something. Big tears are rolling down my rosy cheeks, but not because i am sad that kent is not here. I am crying because i am scared he will show up. You may think i hate kentucc a Lot! I do! Becoz he called me a ""ROTISSERY CHIKEN"" once SO RANDOM (AN: X3 thught of this funny comback feel free to use it readers!

Suddenyl...i realize...kentucky is missing? He really isnt here? Miracles happen, miracles happen

You showed me faith is not blind

I don't need wings to help me fly

Miracles happen, miracles happen

I turn my head around, looking for him. Maybe he was murdered on his way here? What happened to kent? I kind of want to know! Lol i'm curious like that. Im quirky, yeah i know you dont see that much out of girls but im not ordinary :) "this is a mystery" i think to myself.

I knwo who i need to help me solve this mistery. I need...CSI shin.

I take out my LG Chocolate VX8500 and call CSI man. i got nervous when he answered so i decided not to say anything.

"Hello?"

":)"

HE HANG UP WHAT A PIECE OF CRAP! YOU SHOULD ALWAYS, ALWAYS WAIT FOR A LADY, EVEN ON THE CELLULAR DEVICE Its kind of understand since Shinto grew up in the 1700s where they still burned people for liking metal music. YES shinto is a time travel! BElieve it or not!

When i call back, the shinty picks up again.

"Salut?"

"How dare you. How DARE you? Do you think this is a JOKE? A game? Am I just another vehicle for your amusement? How long have you been such a miserable little man? You had one job, and it was fairly simple, and you still managed to royally screw it up. And you didn't even feel shame when you did this. You deserve all the torment that the guilty pit that is your stomach can churn out. Did you think this was acceptable? There is no person on this earth, not in this UNIVERSE, that would be okay with that. And you did this all on the day of my daughter's wedding? Who do you think you ARE

"Baka," he says. Mmmm he's rlly japanese….

"Im not a racist but that was pretty hot," i say.

"Fence why did you call me"

"CShin you need to help me i think someone stabbed kentucky and stole his kidsneys." (AN: like eyeless jeck! XD review if u know whaty im refericing! Slenderman is my BF!)

"Why do you care about ken? Nn-not like im jealous or anything you filthy heathen…"

I sigh so loud out of my nose holes. Do i know if kent's kidneys were stolen? No. i have no idea. But look if you were gonna murder ken you would at least take his organs and sell them on craigslist for some quick $$$$. It's just the obvious thing to do.

"Are you gonna help me solve the case or"

"W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-why would i help you? BAKA."

"Ill let u touch my kneecaps, in a romance way"

I hear the shinto take a really sharp gasp, excited at this prospect. I know he could not resist this. Ladies please take note if a man can resist your luscious patellas then he is playing for the other team! (hint: that means gay :P) i am not trying to HAVE a romance with shinto, but i need this help. I want a cut of the profits from the sale on craigslist I MEAN I WANT JUSTICE TO PREVALE IN THIS COUNTRY

AND WITH THAT..!

Our jurney begins! XD


	2. The Most Wacky Game

"Fence.. Thsi is really stupid… Why do I have to wear this. Your dumb" shin is whining and i ignore him.

SHINTO and me met in front of Olive garden (where i work! Good retirement) and i told him to wear a disgise. iTS a L COSPLAY because I love Desu nooto! (Death note for you baka gaijin) I of course dont wear one because I enjoy making Shint suffer, ESPECIALLY after that lats phone call! Rude! I told him disgises are a must sinse we may be tracking a cirminal. Im sure he already knew that since he likes ace atturney stuff lol. Jusut a prank BRO! Maybe i should have filmed this for big time views on youtube? But then a bunch of girls would have saw shin be hot (again, im not racist) and would have stalked me :/

"Ha ha, good prank, fence" Tomer says from my bag and immediatly starts crying, (A/N HE BECAME SMOALL AND WENT IN HER BAG because magic stuff XD idk oBrien maybe did it he is the fairy kid from the anime) my mouth did a big ":O" because i forgot he did that! That boy will do anything to get out of the dumpster! Even make a contact with oBrien….but what did he give oBrien in return? U gotta give to get, kids, dont forget this important world fact.

"Shut up tome you are trash and we dont see you as an oldr brother" shin in i say at tge same time like TWINS btu not really since he is a boy and im not XD tomato started crying again like he always does. OH, TOMARO! Sometimes...i feel bad for tome...i had a moment of compassion. I wanted 2 dry his many numerous tears. But i dont have a tissue….so i looked around until i saw a used mcdonald's napkin on the ground and picked it up. I shoved it against tome's face and he let out a Death Cough (AN: that's like a cough noise you make when something is gross, but its so bad you wanna die haha). Shinto was rlly mad at me :/ "B-BAKA! DON;T CARELESSLY CARESS THE FACE OF ANOTHER MAN!" he suddenly ripped the used mickeyd's napkin out of my hands and smeared it all over his face furiously. Im so worried about shinto, there is only one man here! He must be seeing things, poor sad shino boy

"Oh, Fence. It's nice to see you here. But… It's your day off?" a dumb smexy voice interrupted whatever was happening, and I looked up to see Ikkyu in front of olive garden cleaning the window like an indentured servant,. He looked really confused so I wanted to mess with him.

"IM SEARCHING FOR KENTUCCS KIDNERS!" i said relly crazy and waved my arms and stuff lol! Ikkis eyes dont work on me becuse my mom was a witch and she put a protection spell on me wen i was a baby. I hope one day my powers will be released from the seal withing me but i dont know when! Since ikkis and I could always see eye too eye (PUN INTENDID XD) we became frendos and he didnt try to date me lol which is good because i think he is also pretty disgusting WHERE R THE CUTE BOYS IN THIS TOWN! Ikki looked at me like i am crazie (I AM SO WEIRD!). "Oh.. okay, then. He probably doesn't need them…aha..." Ikku joked nervuosly and looked away. He seemd to work harder on cleaning the windows AS IF HE WANTED TO COME WITH?

I did not do a respond to Icky. i already had two boys with me, three would have been too many. I can barely handle tome and shinto. Honestly everyday i pray for deliverance from these knucklehead boys. My life is a never ending spiralling abyss of torment. Do you have to put up with tome's crying? Shinto always tryng to touch your kneecaps? You don;t. You don't understand. No one understands me. My life is easily the most difficult life in the whole world.

Tome found a candy bar in my purse and started muching it. "HOLY CR*P TOME DROP MY CRUNCH BAR" I SCREAM. I SHAKE THE BAG WITH GREAT VIGOR, ATTEMPTING TO SAVE MY POOR SNACK BUT TOME HAS A REALLY STRONG GRIP. I MIGHT HVAE TO SHAKE HIM TO DEATH. Shinto was about to get involved in the big hubbub but i guess he spaced out a little bit lol.

suDDENLY A MAN SAW THIS COMMOTION AND came running out of olive garden? OH DIDDLY DANG WE FORGOT TO GIVE TAMERA A DISGuISE so i quickly used my clever brain to hurl an insult at the man who was presumably the manager, so he would not notice that we were suspcious and that i was shaking toma to death

"You're ugly," i said :)

"What the WELCOME HOME did you just CAN I TAKE YOUR ORDER say about me, Master? I'll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Butler Academy , and I've been involved in numerous secret raids on Maid Latte, and I have over 300 confirmed perfect serves. I am trained in moe moe fanservice and I'm the top senpai in the entire Japan. You are nothing to me but just another disgusting fake meido amateur. I will wipe you the ~desu~ out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before in this cafe, mark my serving words. You think you can get away with saying that crap to the cherished customer? Think again, you fool. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of butlers and maids across Japan and my excellent staff is silently judging you now so you better prepare for the storm, Master. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your life. You're dead, Master. I can be anywhere, anytime, with a fresh pot of coffee, and I can serve you chocolate cake in over seven hundred ways, and that's just with my bare hands. Not only am I extensively trained in singing enka music, but I have access to the entire arsenal of karaoke bars across Japan and I will use it to its full extent to charm you to death, you little poophead. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little "clever" comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your tongue. But you couldn't, you didn't, and now you're paying the price, you gosh darned Master. I will spill scalding hot green tea all over you and you will drown in your burns. You're dead, Master."

Ikkyu was done cleaning the windows so he quickly escaped back into the Olive Garden. Pathetic. Coward. But perhaps it was I who was the coward. I knew of the dormant evil within, but I awoke it anyway. Haphazardly. Like a fool. And now I stand here, drenched in a puddle of shame, fear, and another unnameable emotion that overtakes me. No, I know this feeling. Excitement. For the chase.

It had been 30 years since I had last felt this feeling. In the tall grasses, stalking my prey like a wild beast. But no, all participants were men, people. Lucid people. The most dangerous game. I felt the cold steel in my hands, knowing that at any moment I may feel no more. Never again would I feel my soft pillow, or the feel of the sun-warmed grass beneath my feet, sharp needles tickling my ankles. It was the equivalent of war. I was taken back to those days, in that one moment of meme.

Perhaps the manager also knew this. Perhaps that is why his expression changed, softening into something similar to pity. Empathy. He understood the look behind my eyes, the steely gaze set into his features. Even now, I think of the man I lost on that day, so many years ago. The manager looks similar to him. Or perhaps he doesn't. Maybe I've lost it, and I see his face in every war-hardened person I see. I shake my head, disturbing my train of thought. It doesn't have to be this way.

"Wacky!" says t om e.


End file.
